Cross-sections of existing collection hoods have the disadvantage that the size of the interface between gas and liquid constantly changes with oscillation of the liquid level. In case of a high liquid level, the release of gas from the liquid is strongly hindered because of the reduced surfaces. In the extreme case, as a remit of high turbulence, this can lead to overflow of the biomass into the gas chamber. Another undesired effect is the tendency toward foam production.